


Alteration of Reality

by Akatsuki_Blossom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Character Death, Dumbledore Bashing, Eventual Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Massively AU, Multi, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Not DH compliant, Not HBP compliant, Sex, hermione is Voldemort’s daughter, moved over from ff.net, not ootp compliant, please excuse my shitty title, romance only starts when hermione is of age, sevmione - Freeform, voldemort is understandable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akatsuki_Blossom/pseuds/Akatsuki_Blossom
Summary: Tom Riddle had a daughter, and she was kidnapped by the Order of the Phoenix when she was exactly one year old. Before the beginning of her seventh year, Tom finds out where she is, and then decides to bring her back to his side. She absolutely loathes it at first, until she finds solace in a certain Potions Master. Not HBP or DH compliant, mentions of horcruxes, torture, sex, etc, using things from the books but not necessarily in the same order or even the same usage. Just massively AU from the end of OOTP. Voldie-is-father-of-hermione story.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Ch1: Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the over-use of this plot, but it's one that I've wanted to do for a while and I've seen so many of them, I don't know who to credit for it's inception! Regardless, happy reading!
> 
> Chapter edited & re-written: 1/17/2021
> 
> The first chapter was initially posted on Ff.net under the same title back in 2009

Hermione groaned aloud as she rolled over in her bed, finally looking over at her alarm clock. 3 in the afternoon? To be fair she spent the night researching, looking for ways to kill or incapacitate Voldemort, but with her luck she wasn't turning up anything. She'd joked to Harry several times that he should just buy a gun and get done with it.. But considering they were in the UK, that would've been a hard thing to do without proper papers and certifications.

She stumbled out of bed, only pausing to throw her hair back into a ponytail before she went to the bathroom and then walked down the stairs to the kitchen. To no one's surprise, her mother was already preparing dinner. Seeing as it was her day off, she didn't expect her to be completely dressed in business attire. Were they hosting a dinner? What was going on?

" **Mum? Are you hosting guests at dinner again?"** Hermione asked, leaning against the door frame.

" _No, honey-actually we're having one of your professors over after dinner and one of his friends. It's someone really important."_ Her mother's voice was rather strained and Hermione did pick up on it.

" **It's very stressful, isn't it? I'm sure it'll go well."** Maybe it was Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall? She invited them over on more than one occasion, but they'd never accepted. Maybe this was the only time?

" _Thank-you, Hermione,"_ her mother's voice relaxed a little, and a soft smile spread across her face as she walked over to Hermione and ruffled her hair.

" **Ugh-MUM!"** Hermione batted off her mother's attempts at making her hair look worse. Regardless of her sharp tone, she smiled and continued speaking. " **Do I need to do anything?"**

" _It was asked that we dress at least semi-formally,"_ Jean Granger said. " _They said they were going to have a conversation with us about something important, but about what I don't know."_

Maybe she'd gotten in to every NEWT class? It'd only happened a handful of times, one of them, Professor Dumbledore, the other, Voldemort himself.

" _They'll be in around 6 or so, so you've got a couple hours!"_ Hermione found herself going back to her room to rustle around in her closet.

There were quite a few things she could wear, she thought. There was a green jumper and her usual jeans, but she thought that the jeans wouldn't be dressy enough. She really didn't have a lot of different clothes, seeing as she wore her school uniform for most of the year at school.

All of her more formal clothing was too small, which annoyed her. She'd grown quite a bit over the years. So that left her green jumper, her white uniform button-down and a few of her skirts. She thought the red and gold tie looked decent with the green jumper, as it was on the more warm side of the spectrum.. And then one of her more fancy robes. The light cream color of it made the warmth of her hair and skin glow.

She looked at herself in the mirror and combed out her hair, twirling it into a bun and securing it with her wand. There. She was at least presentable now.

Dinner was a quiet, tense affair that had Hermione on edge. Had she done something wrong? Was something bad going to happen? She doubted it was, seeing as they were going to be meeting Professor Dumbledore. " **It'll be okay!"** She soothed, but the Grangers still maintained their dour demeanour.

After dinner, they cleaned up the kitchen and Hermione wished once more that she could use magic outside of school. They would have been done immediately and without as much effort. Sometimes magic was just...better. Easier. She hated to admit it, as she surely could hear Draco Malfoy mocking her about it.

They just managed to finish cleaning up their dinner as a knock sounded at the door. It was Hermione's mother who answered the door first, and she greeted, " _Hello, Professor Snape and Mr. Riddle. We've been expecting you."_

Hermione stiffened. What was Professor Snape doing here? Why was he here with.. Mr. Riddle? Wasn't Voldemort's last name Riddle?

Both men were wearing dress robes, made of black and grey stiff material. But what caught her eye was the man standing next to Professor Snape. He was rather imperious, and he didn't look like he belonged in a muggle suburb just outside of London. He looked like he belonged in a manor-he looked like he belonged with the Malfoys.

He had jet-black hair, deep grey eyes and pale skin, and was just a tiny bit shorter than Professor Snape. He didn't look anything like what Harry mentioned or described to her, but maybe, just maybe he was under a glamour charm or something similar. Or maybe it was a different Mr. Riddle. Either way, she had to be looking out at getting both her and her parents out alive.

" _I think this conversation should be moved to the parlor, don't you think?"_ It was Hermione's father who said it, and her head snapped to him. What- what was going on?

" _Hermione, love, we have a lot to tell you."_ Hermione nodded at her Mum, trying to figure out what was going on, and why. Why were these two in her house? Did her parents sell her out? What..?

Hermione allowed her father to lead Mr. Riddle and Professor Snape to the parlor and she followed after at a more sedate pace. They seated themselves on a small, white sofa, and Hermione seated herself in a chair

adjacent to them while her parents sat on a white couch, facing the doorway.

" **What's going on? Why is Professor Snape here? Who is Mr. Riddle?"** The questions rattled off her tongue faster than she could stop herself from saying them, and she only stopped when she realized she needed to breathe.

" _You haven't told her yet?"_ Professor Snape's eyebrow rose into his hairline and Mr. Riddle rolled his eyes.

" _No, I thought it would go over better if we talked about it together…."_ Hermione's father muttered it, but it seemed like a blow to Hermione.

So they were keeping secrets from her?

" _Hermione, love, you're adopted."_ This sent her mind reeling and her eyes steadied themselves quite firmly at Jean Granger.

" **Why? Why would you hide this from me? Why didn't you tell me?"** It had to be a sick joke. One that Professor Snape was in on-maybe they had confunded or imperiused her parents?

" _We thought you would have a normal childhood if you didn't know."_ Mr. Granger muttered, and then sneered, " _Obviously, that wasn't the case."_

" **Because muggle children don't levitate things to themselves or change their parent's hair colors when they're upset."** Hermione's voice was hollow, but the fury in her eyes was still there.

Her "father" had always been distant, never truly doting on her as any father would. And now she knew why.

" _We didn't know you were going to be that special-I mean, Dumbledore told us you'd be able to do weird things, and that he'd be back for you when you were eleven, but you were a little more than weird to us."_

" **So Dumbledore put me here."** It was a statement, not a question.

" _No, he put you in an orphanage and then we got a visit from him after we adopted you, said he hurried things along. You were only about six months old when we heard you were at the orphanage." Jean Granger finally spoke again, "Honey, we didn't know you would be able to do these things- we didn't know you were magical until the adoption had already gone through the system."_

**"Otherwise you would have just let me grow up in an orphanage? The streets?"** The most brilliant witch of her age was close to yelling now, and the force of her magic frizzed the ends of her hair out, making it dance around her wand with purple sparks.

" _If we knew you were magical we wouldn't have adopted you, no matter how smart or brilliant you are."_ Mr. Granger confirmed.

Jean Granger tilted her head up and said firmly, " _I would do it again without hesitation."_

Tears pooled in Hermione's eyes and she nodded. " **So who are my birth parents?"**

Mr. Riddle finally spoke, " _Grace Antares Yaxley and myself, Tom Marvolo Riddle."_

" _I am your birth father, Hermione."_

Tears streamed down her face and she took a deep breath before her body went slack and she slumped back in her chair in a dead faint.


	2. Realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to find my current socials, I'm at akatsuki-blossom on tumblr. just put a dot tumblr dot com after it and it'll lead you to my current blogs!
> 
> Thank you for all of your encouragement and reviews! I hope that at least a few of you like my current writing style and my improvements!

Hermione slowly awoke with a soft moan. It couldn't be true-it just couldn't be. She was sure that it was just.. A misunderstanding. A joke from the Weasley twins gone wrong- she sighed and rubbed her eyes. She didn't think she was out for so long, but someone had moved her upstairs without her waking. Probably Professor Snape, she assumed.

Why did things have to go and make itself complicated? Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't her Mum just have been her Mum and her Da been her Da? It hurt to think that they held this information for years, only releasing it now that her "real" family was back! And to top it off, her father was Voldemort. The person who killed and tortured muggles for fun-who hated muggleborns-mudbloods- everything she was.

It hurt so much. She flung herself out of her bed, snagged her wand off her vanity and slammed the door behind her as she stomped down the steps.

As she rounded the corner to the living room, she was taken aback by her parents showing Voldemort her baby pictures, her essays, all her accolades from primary school. All her awards. Everything was set out in the living room, and she could vaguely hear her mother speak, " _That year, Hermione began levitating things to her when she was too stubborn to get up out of bed, she changed my hair color when she was mad.. Went from brown to bright green, it did!"_

It rendered her speechless to see the Dark Lord Voldemort entertaining this muggle woman, listening to her drone on and on about his muggle-born daughter. With wand in hand, she hefted it about shoulder height and said, " **You will show me proof or I'll.."** the end of her sentence halted, as if she didn't know what she was going to do, but she amended it, " **I'll fight you for Harry until I die. I don't care."**

Snape's left eyebrow rose into his hairline and his tone turned scathing. "Put it away before you take someone's eye out, Ms. Riddle. No one is going to be harmed. We came prepared, as well." He unfurled a scroll of parchment, it's contents yellow with age, the edges slightly crumbling. Ugh. She knew how old that had to be-maybe 200 years old, at least.

" _This, my dear Ms. Riddle, is a family tapestry used by purebloods. It's reusable, you see. That in and of itself is incredibly rare, but..if you would like to see it's use, I will do so first."_ Snape's voice became serious, and Hermione nodded. " **Go on, then. I'm waiting."**

Her foot tapped as she watched him pull out a small dagger and slide it across the pad of his thumb before he pressed his bloody thumb to the center of the circular rune. She didn't recognize it, even through all her research and all through her planning. It must have been a special rune, made for a specific application like this. In spite of herself, she moved closer and leaned over the man's shoulder, watching intently.

Names, dates and lines sprung to life along the parchment, spanning 7 generations back. Severus Snape, Eileen Prince, Alberto Prince, Sansa Prince… It was rumored Professor Snape was a half-blood, and this confirmed it, but.. It seemed to be working, so she would take it at his word.

She always trusted Professor Snape and there wasn't any reason to break that trust now. If anything, Professor Snap could extract her from Voldemort's hideout or at least give them the information they needed to bring her back. It would be okay, she reassured herself.

With a tap of Professor Snape's wand, the parchment went blank, save for the rune in the center. He cleaned the blade of the dagger and passed it to her, where she did the same thing he did, and then pressed her thumb to the page. Spanning seven generations-there was her family. Grace Antares Yaxley to Tom Marvolo Riddle, Jr., to Tom Marvolo Riddle, to Antione Yaxley, Gaines Yaxley, Annabelle Marie Yaxley.. She was.. Of wizard blood.

Why..? Why did she have to be dealt this hand? How?

" **Fine."** She ground out. She didn't have to like it.. But maybe if she behaved she could at least pretend to be a spy like Snape? She could be useful to Harry and the Order!

" **How..? I'm sure Dumbledore** _ **had a good reason."**_

 _It was then that Voldemort spoke, "He didn't want me to have an heir. He didn't want me to have a family. Your mother was captured and she gave birth in captivity and died soon after, as my mother did."_ His red eyes were cold and hard, and a chill ran up her spine as she felt his magic flare out.

He.. was terrifying, Hermione thought. " **Dumbledore… wanted my birth mum to die?"** She asked.

" _Yes. She was.. Beautiful. A Slytherin, of course. Pure blooded, very confident in herself, one of my most trusted and loyal. The day you two were taken from me, I began a search for you. Both of you."_

" _Incidentally, you were about a year old when I heard of two other families going into hiding. I knew one of them had to have you, if he kept you in the wizarding world. Unfortunately, you were spirited away to the muggle world, where I didn't know where to find you."_

Hermione found herself slipping down onto the couch, her eyes tearing up as she listened to him. " _I looked far and wide-and when I heard the prophecy, I thought he managed to transform you or adopt you into one of those families. I had to go myself.. I wasn't going after Harry Potter to kill him. I was going to their family to get you back. I have better things to do than to chase after a boy that hasn't even made it to age yet."_

" _I raged against the world when you were both taken from me, and now that I have you back, I can guarantee that Mr. Potter won't have to worry about a thing this year. Or next. Dumbledore's mistaken if he thinks I'm going to continue fighting one of his pawns.."_

" **But the prophecy-"**

" _If I ignore it, as I should have from the beginning- shouldn't be a problem unless Mr. Potter takes it upon himself to make it one."_

Hermione's mouth was open, and she swallowed before gathering her thoughts. " **If I leave with you, if I go with you to learn about my.. Birth family, no harm will come to the Weasleys or Harry?"**

" _None, my child."_

" **Dumbledore killed my birth mum?"** She asked quietly.

" _Yes."_

" **Mum. Will you get mad at me if I go?"** She directed this question at Mrs. Granger, her voice wavering as her eyes teared up once more.

" _No, honey! Not at all. No matter what you're still our pretty, pretty, brilliant princess."_ Mrs. Granger's eyes were full of tears as well, but a smile was plastered on her face. " _What happened to you was wrong. We didn't know why you were at the orphanage, but when we adopted you, it was a very quick affair. Now we know why."_

" **Thank you,"** Hermione threw herself at her mum, her breathing coming quick as she sniffled into her mother's shoulder, holding onto her tightly. " **I'll be back to see you, okay? Just 'cause I'm leaving doesn't mean I'm gone forever."**

" _It's okay, honey,"_ Mrs. Granger soothed.

Hermione sniffled a little, pulling away, her eyes alight with fury. " **Dumbledore caused all this.."**

" _He'll get his in time,"_ Voldemort assured, his voice filled with surety, " _I promise."_

" _Go on, Hermione, we'll be alright. You don't have to worry about us."_

Hermione nodded. " **Okay.."** She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and looked over at Professor Snape. " **I suppose we need to get my things out of my room, right?"**

" _Yes, we do. I can pack it with magic, Ms. Riddle, so it shouldn't take too long."_ Professor Snape's voice was rough with an emotion she'd never heard or seen him use before, but she didn't pry too far into it. She led him upstairs, up to her room. She vaguely heard Voldemort-or Tom begin speaking, " _I'll put wards on your house to repel jinxes, hexes, curses, and people. I'm not sure how Dumbledore will react to knowing we found Hermione. He probably already knows-"_

She didn't have too much, as all of her magical supplies, but it made her feel a little better to know that Tom was taking their safety seriously, especially because they were muggles.

It didn't take too long to have her more essential belongings shrunk and put into her trunk, and they were down in the foyer, waiting on Tom. Voldemort-ugh, she would have to get used to suppressing that response. " _We'll be going to Malfoy Manor, as that's where I'm currently staying,"_ Voldemort spoke.

Hermione nodded. She thought as much.

" _Dear, hold onto my elbow tightly. I don't want to splinch either of us."_ Hermione gripped his arm and the last thing she saw was her Mum and Da, holding each other and crying, watching them leave.

It hurt more than she cared to admit.


End file.
